


Alteración

by LynValo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content, implied prostitution
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynValo/pseuds/LynValo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la noche llega es el momento en que la vida detona. Como una metamorfosis te transformas y haces lo que quieres con quien quieras, sin importarte todavía, o sin estar consciente, de las horribles consecuencias que siempre se te presentan por multiplicado al día siguiente, llamado comúnmente como “cruda moral”</p><p>Puedes decir que no harás tal cosa, pero al final sabemos que terminas haciéndolo, terminas cediendo al morbo. Uno termina por caer y siempre es lo mismo, no salimos del círculo vicioso, así que ¿para qué seguir molestándonos cuestionándonos sobre las posibles consecuencias?</p><p>Ésta es la historia de una de las tantas formas en que la noche altera, dependerá de cada uno de ustedes decidir si es un mal negocio o una rica plusvalía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi página en Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/LynValoSTONY/

Fin de semana por la noche, cuando grupos de amigos y parejas de amantes salen en busca de un lugar a donde ir a _convivir_ , a pasar un ameno momento entre música y bebidas; y otros, como dicen muchos, sólo para embriagarse con ganas de que toda la semana que quedó atrás se olvide. Con ganas de que todo se lo lleve el carajo.

Caminaba por las calles vacías pero ruidosas por quien sí festejaba lo que fuese, dentro de alguna casa. El reloj del teléfono celular indicaba que era la 1:22am, hora _peligrosa_ y barrio _peligroso_ para una "lindura" como ella. _Mamita, chiquita, preciosa, perra, hermosa,_ eran otras formas en que escuchaba que le llamaban al paso de esas calles cada que se cruzaba con algún imbécil y asqueroso hombre que _amablemente se ofrecía a acompañarla._  
En un principio no temía nada, sus ganas de que todo se fuese al carajo le protegían de cualquier temor, pero conforme paso el tiempo y tuvo más clara su mente comenzó a pensar que había sido una mala idea salir a caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta haber llegado a un lugar el cual no conocía.

Caminó más de prisa pensando en que hacer. Tenía ganas de nada y de todo. Frustrante.

Llegó a una avenida donde esperó un taxi. Cuando abordó el trasporte el chofer le miró con algo de asombro y curiosidad, quizá por verla sola en un rumbo así, o quizá por lo atractiva que era. Después de todo no sería la primera vez.  
 _"¿A dónde la llevo?",_ preguntó el taxista después de un breve silencio. Ella no había dicho nada porque no tenía idea de a dónde ir. Se miraron por el espejo retrovisor, él esperando la respuesta, ella pensando qué responder.  
 _"A un buen lugar para divertirme."_ Fue su respuesta y sin más el chofer asintió acostumbrado a lidiar con ese tipo de cosas de usuarios que le abordan en esos días a esas horas.  Le sugirió unos lugares, pero ella no conocía ninguno de ahí, así que le dijo que confiaría en él para sugerirle el mejor. "El escondrijo" fue el nombre que le dijo del lugar a donde la llevaría, y aunque el nombre no sonara muy atractivo no replicó.

 

-La verdad es que no sé si a usted le vaya a gustar. - Le dijo después de un momento de haberle sugerido ese lugar. El chofer mantenía su tono educado y ella le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué lo dice? - Se animó a preguntar.

-Bueno...- parecía buscar las palabras correctas. - Es un lugar como... ¡ah! ¿Cómo le digo?- Ladeaba la cabeza pensando aún en cómo decirlo.- Lo que pasa es que hay algunas muchachas que trabajan ahí como edecanes y meseras, pero ya sabe... si algunos caballeros quieren y tienen el dinero, por supuesto, pueden pues tomar _otros servicios_ de ellas.- Terminaba de explicar algo incómodo el hombre.- ¡Y claro que yo lo sé por lo que escucho de los demás!- Aclaró rápidamente soltando una risita nerviosa al final.

-¿Es un prostíbulo?

-No... o no sé. Yo he visto que funciona como cualquier otro _¿antro?_ , así es como le dicen ahora, ¿no? Van _chavos, chavas,_ otros ya no tan jóvenes.- Una risa grave y corta emite.- Pero va de todo, y con música y alcohol, como cualquier otro _antro_ , sólo que ahí si hay ese _orto negocio_ que le comento.

-Está bien.- Decía tranquilamente.

-¿Si la llevo para allá?- Pregunta algo inseguro.

-Por favor.

 

El amable hombre asiente mientras en el trayecto intenta entablar de nuevo una casual conversación. Ella sigue la plática mientras saca de su pequeño bolso un espejito junto con un lipgloss de un tono fuerte, casi rojo para contrastar con su blanca piel, se retoca los labios para después tratar de peinar su cabello rojizo con los dedos, dándole _forma_ con las manos. Recibe un cumplido del taxista y lo agradece aunque ya está acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de halagos. La plática llena de trivialidades continua, luego el hombre le pregunta por curiosidad, o sólo por seguir la charla, su nombre. “ _Natasha…”,_ le da el gusto de saberlo y no se molesta en regresar la pregunta.   
Llegan a “El escondrijo” y ahí Natasha entiende por qué el nombre de aquel lugar, pues en realidad parece tal al estar casi al final de un angosto callejón, como queriendo ocultar el _otro negocio_ que se lleva a cabo ahí. Agradece y paga lo debido al taxista. Hay algunas personas afuera del lugar, un anunció llamativo indica que ese es el lugar resaltando su nombre, de la angosta puerta se cuela la tenue luz y el sonido de la música. _¿Qué era lo que se escuchaba? ¿Balada?_ Tal vez.  
Permanece de pie en el mismo sitio que quedó desde que bajó del taxi y mira directo al lugar al que pretendía entrara pero ahora duda si será buena idea. Las miradas de algunos hombres y mujeres se dirigen hacia ella. Les sonríe y camina directo a la entrada donde se lee en un pedazo de cartulina “No cover” y “Sólo mayores de edad”.

Por el lugar están distribuidas pequeñas mesas con largas sillas, hay algunos asientos pero sin mesas y está la barra donde también pueden permanecer las personas. Tal como lo dijo el taxista, había gente joven y otros no tanto. En algunas personas se distinguían ya sus canas en el cabello. Un lugar sobrio, no ostentoso, como le gustaba.

Caminó a la barra, le atendió un joven de no más de 25 años, piel blanca, no tan alto y llevaba una gorra de visera plana en la cabeza. Tras preguntarle que tomaría ella respondió que lo que él le recomendase, el chico sólo asintió y después le sirvió un trago generoso. Lo bebió allí en la barra, mirando el lugar para notar que parecía como cualquier club nocturno, no distinguía a las chicas que _trabajaban_ ahí, todo parecía normal. Regresó su mirada a la barra y el chico que le había atendido le miraba detenidamente. _“¿Vienes sola o esperas a alguien que te dejó plantada?”,_ le pregunta de lo más normal, ella niega con la cabeza y responde que viene sola. No hay más charla.

Termina su trago y pide otra sugerencia diferente, ésta vez toma el vaso y se va a sentar a una de las mesas con sillas que estaba desocupada. Suena una música con más ritmo, _más bailable_ y entonces un hombre de mediana edad se acerca para invitarle a bailar, Natasha declina la invitación pero el hombre insiste un poco más, con cortesía vuelve a negar y el hombre le sonríe y se dirige a otra persona que sí aceptó su invitación.  
Le gusta bailar y conocer gente, pero ahora mismo sentía la necesidad de un momento de soledad, aunque estuviese rodeada de gente y bullicio. Realmente no iba a divertirse, aunque eso le haya dicho al taxista.

Bebió más calmadamente ese trago que el anterior y seguía recorriendo con ojos curiosos el lugar, entonces percibe a una mujer de cabellera larga y rubia con una llamativo vestido cerca de un hombre con sonrisas coquetas, al poco tiempo ya están más cerca susurrándose cosas y después de un momento se dirigen escaleras arriba. Ahí es cuando nota que sí hay ese _tipo_ de personas trabajando ahí. También es cuando apenas nota las escaleras que están siendo vigiladas por un tipo con pinta de guardaespaldas y no deja pasar a nadie, sólo a quien va con esas chicas.

Un tipo se le acerca y desvía la atención que había plasmado en la pareja y las escaleras. Un hombre joven de cabello negro y algo largo vestido casualmente le hace la misma pregunta que el chico que le atendió en la barra y ella da la misma respuesta. _“¿Quieres venir conmigo y mis amigos? Para que no estés tan sola.”,_ ofrece coquetamente el hombre. Natasha vuelve a declinar una invitación con la diferencia de que éste tipo no le insistió. En los próximos minutos más hombres le ofrecieron lo mismo. Todos fueron rechazados.

Se levanta al cabo de un largo tiempo por otro trago, justo cuando va regresando a la misma mesa se atraviesa con una mujer. Frena sus pasos para no chocar con ella. Ambas hicieron lo mismo. Sólo se miran y no se dicen nada para después seguir cada una a donde se dirigían.   
Natasha se sienta y sigue con sus ojos verdes a la mujer con quien compartió miradas. Observa como un hombre le intercepta, le dice algo que no alcanza a escuchar por la música, la mujer le sonríe y permanece a platicar con él entre poses coquetas. Lo nota. Esa mujer también _trabaja_ en _eso_.

Se siente mareada por haber sido los tragos fuertes, pero sigue bebiendo el actual sin despegar mirada de aquella mujer. Cabello castaño hasta los hombros, ojos azules, nariz pequeña puntiaguda y labios carnosos, más alta que ella con un cuerpo delgado, pecho no tan carnoso, cadera y cintura estrechas, y piernas largas. Piensa que es muy bella, pero no le toma mayor importancia a ese pensamiento, sin embargo frecuentemente dirige su mirada a donde está. Suelta un suspiro cansado antes de ponerse en pie para ir al sanitario, se planta en frente del largo espejo y vuelve a retocar su maquillaje. Una vez un amigo le había comentado que no le gustaban las mujeres operadas ni maquilladas, que ambas cosas eran una cínica farsa a como son en realidad. Natasha estuvo de acuerdo, ella no tenía operaciones pero sí se maquilla, aunque no es nada drástico, sólo un retoque. Pero quizá sí cuente como farsa. Se queda mirando fijamente en el espejo pensando sobre ello. ¿Recibiría los mismos halagos o palabrería _cochina_ si la viesen sin maquillaje? Realmente no le interesaba la respuesta.  
Mientras guarda sus cosas en su pequeño bolso alguien va entrando al sanitario y se pone a un lado de ella, por el reflejo del espejo descubre que se trata de la misma mujer a quien miraba con insistencia. Aquella mujer también se dedica a retocar su maquillaje, que tampoco es muy cargado. Natasha finge seguir con su retoque sólo para mirarla un poco más, la otra mujer le mira curiosa por el espejo y le dedica una encantadora sonrisa. Ella le corresponde suavemente para luego dejar de lado su farsa, guardar sus cosas de nuevo y salir del sanitario. Por alguna extraña razón esa sonrisa dirigida a ella le había puesto algo nerviosa, cosa que nunca pasaba.

Regresa a su mesa, ve alrededor y nota que el lugar ya se encuentra mucho más vacío, mira la hora de nuevo marcada por su celular; 2:57am. Mira su trago sin terminar que aún reposa en la mesita, pero le mira con desconfianza y decide ya no tomarlo. Va a la barra a preguntar la hora en que cierran el lugar para saber cuánto tiempo más se podía quedar allí y también para pedir un nuevo trago. Tenía poco más de una hora antes de que cerraran para pensar si se iba a su casa o a ver a dónde más. Ésta vez se va a uno de los sillones donde sin mucha elegancia se sienta a esperar a que pase el tiempo. Ve salir a la mujer bella del sanitario para volver con el tipo que seguramente se convertiría en su cliente. Sus sospechas se vuelven certeras cuando los ve subir por la escalera.

Por un instante sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la idea de si ella alguna vez pagaría por sexo. No le era necesario por su atractivo, pero ese no era el punto realmente. El punto era qué tan _mal_ o extraño se vería a una mujer solicitando a alguien para pasar un buen rato cuando normalmente es a la inversa. Seguro que hay muchas mujeres que lo hacen, pero, ¿ella hacerlo? Nunca lo había considerado, y tampoco lo estaba haciendo ahora, sólo se lo imaginó al ver a aquella mujer. Y, ¿ellas estaban dispuestas también para _alquilarse_ a otras mujeres? Tal vez les sea más repugnante que hacerlo con un viejo asqueroso.  
Natasha negó con la cabeza ante el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, dio un sorbo a su bebida y dejó su mente en blanco. Después escuchó un poco de alboroto. Un par de sujetos con la misma pinta de _guardaespaldas_ bajaban a rastras al tipo con quien había subido la _bonita_ , como ya le había nombrado. El tipo iba muy alcoholizado soltando peladeces y lo sacaron del lugar negándole regresar. No quiso cuestionarse las posibilidades de lo que pudo haber pasado. Miró a la _bonita_ hablando con uno de esos tipos fortachones como explicándole lo que había sucedido. Se miraba tranquila, quizá no fue la gran cosa.

 

-¿Puedo? - En un momento que había despegado su vista de ella, esa mujer se había acercado hasta estar en los mismos sillones donde se encontraba, pidiéndole ahora permiso para tomar asiento junto a ella. Natasha sólo le asintió mientras se cuestionaba el por qué había elegido sentarse allí si había muchos lugares vacíos ya que la gente se había ido casi por completo. – Tienes un bonito cabello.- Le comentó y ella se giró para mirarle.

-Gracias. – Agradeció simplemente. Deseando no entablar una conversación, pero a la vez deseando que le hablase más.

-¿Vienes sola? – Y la misma pregunta salía a relucir de nuevo, sin embargo no le molestó.

-Sí, necesitaba un tiempo a solas. – Se permitió aclarar.

-Ya veo… - Dijo con algo de interés, pero al mismo tiempo sin querer indagar más al respecto, cosa que Natasha agradeció. - ¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Natasha. – Esperó un momento para luego regresar la pregunta. - ¿Y tú?

-Me llamo María, pero por aquí la mayoría me llama por mi apellido; Hill. – Aclaro con simpatía. Natasha no sabía qué más decir, era curioso, siempre tenía mucho por decir, hablaba mucho y era muy sociable, pero de verdad que simplemente no traía los ánimos para conversar con alguien. - ¿Eres de por aquí? – Continuó María con la conversación.

-No. – Se limitó a contestar jugando con el vaso en su mano, de pronto el licor le asqueo y ya no quería beber. - ¿Sabes de un lugar donde pueda seguir? Ya que aquí van a cerrar pronto. – Se animó a preguntar.

-Sé de muchos. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Pero piensas seguírtela sola? – Natasha asintió. – Bueno pero aún hay un tiempo antes de que cierren aquí.

 

La conversación siguió siendo mantenida por el esfuerzo de María. Natasha aunque quería no lograba mucho. De alguna forma quería llamar la atención de la _bonita_ , pero no se esforzaba absolutamente nada en hacerlo. Entre más minutos transcurrían, María parecía volverse más bella. Natasha comenzó a pensar que todos los bastardos que habían pagado para estar con ella eran unos malditos afortunados, pero también al pensar en ello se compadeció de María. ¿Estaría María ahí por necesidad o por puro gusto? Sea cual fuese la respuesta le desagradaba cualquiera.

 

-Eres muy bonita. – Un halago más. Bueno, ese uno era uno más, pues había salido de los labios de la bella de María Hill y le hacía sentir a Natasha algo nerviosa de nuevo, pero sabía disimularlo muy bien.

-Gracias. – Una vez más lo agradeció. – Pero tú lo eres más. – También se atrevió a coquetearle, aunque lo decía con sinceridad. La sonrisa que se instaló en el rostro de María le incomoda por un momento y el acercamiento que tuvo después le tenso. Entonces María vuelve a soltar una oración directa que descoloca a Natasha.

-¿Quieres pasar el rato conmigo? – La _bonita_ enarca una ceja completando su insinuación junto con la sonrisa _traviesa._ A Natasha le recorre un escalofrío y un deje de desánimo al comprender que todo era por un _negocio_ que María buscaba hacer. - ¿Qué dices, Natasha? – Natasha se desanima, a pesar de que su nombre siendo pronunciado por aquella dulce y naturalmente seductora voz le haya estremecido.

 

Normalmente una insinuación de ese tipo le provoca abulia. Pero la _bonita_ ha sabido desconcertarla, dejándola vulnerable a sus ojos, como una virgen que se mete a la boca del lobo. Natasha no estaba esa noche en busca de amigos, ni de amores ni de placeres; aunque siempre lo que buscaba era el morbo. Siente ganas de pararse e irse mostrándose ofendida, aunque sólo sea la vergüenza por el ambiente _cachondo_ que se instaló. Ahora le ponía los nervios de punta una propuesta así, cuando todas las anteriores que había tenido en su corta, pero desastrosa vida le provocaban abulia, como ya estaba dicho.  
No era miedo a algo nuevo, a algo que se dice _nunca lo he hecho_ , porque Natasha ya había estado frecuentes veces con mujeres, y sí, algunas al igual que acaba de conocer, pero con alguien que se vendía, jamás. Las que conocía de _ese tipo_ , era como quien dice _de la calle_ y nunca le había interesado, no por _lo bajo que era_ , sino porque no había el mínimo interés. Claro que a Natasha le parecía que la propuesta era por el negocio que se le había escapado con el viejo borracho y grosero, pero ella no sabe nada de esos negocios, ni de nada. Ahora se siente asqueada, más que nada por el recurrente pensamiento de que mesclar el sucio dinero con el rito sagrado del placer es algo repugnante, y seguro a María esa mezcla del negocio y el placer es éxito para ella.   
No quería ser cliente, nunca lo pretendió, sólo quería ofrecer su amistad de un momento, para que luego María pasados unos escasos minutos (o eso le parecía a Natasha) disparara su _“¿Quieres pasar el rato conmigo?”_ Al cual aún esperaba respuesta mientras bebía del trago de Natasha  
De un momento a otro la _bonita_ pasa a ser _horrible._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

María caminaba con gracia, también cuando corría a pesar de tener esos altos tacones que Natasha distinguía como de 10 a 12 centímetros, y claro, la plataforma. Podía adjudicar eso a la práctica que seguramente tenía portando semejante calzado. Los ajustados _jeans_ le sentaban bien a su delicada figura, a sus caderas que se contoneaban cada que caminaba y ahora que corría escaleras arriba para ir por sus cosas y poder marcharse de ese lugar.

Natasha había sido manejada como todos los pobres diablos que antes ya habían sido atrapados por los encantos de Hill. No notó cuando el tiempo pasó tan rápido en compañía de ella y hasta había olvidado sus planes de irse a otro lugar a seguir con su _soledad._

Mira la hora de nuevo, mira a la puerta y se pone de pie caminando hacía la salida. El lugar ya tiene la música silenciada pues ya está cerrado, así que Natasha escucha perfectamente el retumbar del paso de los tacones de María. Escucha su nombre seguido de un _"No te vayas."_ y casi se quiere detener para hacer caso, sin embargo finge no escuchar como si eso fuese posible debido al silencio y a la voz de aquella mujer que le atrapa.

 

-Natasha, te estoy diciendo que no te vayas. - La _bonita_ le da alcance justo a un par de pasos de atravesar la salida tomándole de la muñeca con algo de suavidad. Natasha se detiene y le mira con una sonrisa mientras piensa que decir para librarse. - ¿Te vas a ir sola? ¿Qué tal si te pasa algo? - Cuestiona y Natasha puede distinguir algo de sincera preocupación en el tono de voz empleado. Esa preocupación que a todos nos hace sentir culpables al vernos descubiertos de lo que íbamos a hacer.

\- Lo que me tenga que pasar pasará. – Contesta desganada y con la misma sinceridad. María le mira con algo de reproche. El agarre continua.

-No digas esas cosas.- Dice entrecerrando un poco los párpados.- Vámonos en mi auto.- Propone. Natasha de inmediato niega.

-No, gracias.- Niega y quiere zafarse del agarre pero no sabe cómo hacerlo sin ser brusca y no dar una _mala_ impresión a Hill, la cual le mira con desaprobación mientras hace un mohín.- Yo quiero seguir en otro lugar.- Pretende excusarse diciendo eso, pero ve a la bonita negar.

-Yo te llevo.- Insiste y Natasha ya no sabe que decir, no sabe pelear ante la insistencia. Ya buscará que decir para después librarse.

 

¿Librarse? No sabe de qué se tiene que librar. De compañía o tentación, es lo que quiere librarse. Se quiere librara de lo que la mayoría de la gente va a buscar a ese lugar. Se siente patética y sólo acepta la propuesta de María de llevarla. ¿A dónde? No lo sabe y ya no importa. Lo importante es saber qué decir o hacer para estar sola, pero sin ser grosera con María. Nunca se había complicado tanto hacer algo así. ¿Por qué tener consideración con _alguien como_ María?

Ve a la bonita despedirse de los _bartender_ con beso en la mejilla y sonrisitas y el tan gastado _“cuídate”_ salir de sus labios. Ellos la miran como esperando la misma despedida, Natasha sólo hace un ademán con la mano y sigue a Hill que camina en dirección contraria a la puerta por la que pretendía salir.

Tras salir por una puerta trasera aborda el auto de María, un SEAT Ibiza blanco del año. La bella castaña toma su asiento tras el volante y con descuido arroja su bolso al asiento trasero mientras porta una postura más relajada y menos cuidada. Tal vez no era la gran cosa ese cambio, pero Natasha percibía cada movimiento con atención. Aquella mujer le había _encantado_ y era inevitable no apreciar sus movimientos, prestarle atención para después poder recordarlos con simpatía, como un pintor que memoriza cada detalle de la silueta de su musa para después plasmarla con pasión en un lienzo de papel, sin embargo Natasha no pinta, no dibuja, pero podría describir con la misma pasión cada movimiento y acción de María.   
Un bufido escapó de sus labios y una sonrisa irónica se dejó ver al momento que se obligó a separar su mirada de la figura de Hill. La misma Natasha se decía no ser romántica, en lo absoluto, y los pensamientos que de pronto rondaban su mente le delataban, le contradecían.

 

-¿Qué…?- María cuestionó sin cuestionar precisamente algo nerviosa seguro por la acción de Natasha.

-Nada… pensaba, sólo eso…- Se limita a contestar viendo el camino delante de ellas. Ni siquiera había notado el momento en que María echó a andar el auto.- ¿A dónde de vamos? – Sin querer sonar temerosa preguntó, aunque aquella pregunta rondaba por su cabeza desde que se ofreció a llevarla.

-No te voy a secuestrar.- Bromeó, o de eso quiso convencerse Natasha. La paranoia podría invadirle.- Tranquila. – Intenta sonreír como le sonríe María, pero al parecer no le resulta por la sonrisa divertida que hace la castaña.- ¿Por qué no mejor me sigues contando de ti?

-No sabría que decirte.

-¿Qué edad me dijiste que tenías? – Pregunta con naturalidad y Natasha de pronto se avergüenza ante la pregunta. No quiere recordarle su edad para no sentirse como una mocosa tonta, aunque diga que no lo es frecuentemente se siente como una, tampoco quiere mentirle, pues realmente no aparenta más de lo que tiene. - ¿Veintidós o veintitrés… cuántos? – Intenta recordar y atinar pero falla.

\- …Veintiuno.- Responde y no puede ocultar la vergüenza que siente.

\- No te llevo muchos.- Dice y puede notar algo de alivio en su voz cuando dijo aquello.- Yo tengo veintiséis.- Informa, aunque ese dato ya lo había dado cuando estuvieron dentro del bar y Natasha no lo había olvidado, en realidad no olvidó ninguna cosa que ella le dijo. María al parecer olvidó todo, pues le siguió un cuestionario con las mismas preguntas que hubo hecho dentro del bar, pero Natasha en ningún momento se negó en volver a responder, hasta que una pregunta nueva se manifestó. – ¿Te incomodo?

 

¿Cómo responder a algo que ni uno mismo sabe o no está seguro? Quiere decir que no, pero también piensa en afirmarlo para saber si así se puede librar y María le eche de su auto por ser tan _mamona_ y/o boba. Se decide por negarlo con seguridad aunque puede ser que ahora Hill sea la incomodada porque ya no hubo más palabras después de eso y Natasha seguía sin saber qué decir. No estaba lo suficientemente animada ni ebria como para ponerse a hablar incoherencias, porque eso era lo que uno termina diciendo después de hablar mucho. Los temas de conversación se terminan y sólo quedan tonterías por decir, y ella no quería verse aún más tonta con sus palabras, no enfrente de María.

Natasha se inclina hacia atrás para recargar su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento mirando por la ventana de la puerta, desviando completamente su atención de _la bonita_. Poco a poco comienza a reconocer por fin los rumbos por los que están, entran por una avenida que ella bien conoce, para luego comenzar a adentrarse por unas calles de una colonia que no conoce mucho pero bien sabe cuál es, una colonia no muy admirada. Un barrio por el que muchas familias prefieren evitar su paso y mucho más su estadía, por lo que su paranoia vuelve pero se mantiene quieta, aunque cuando pudo percibirlo su respiración se encontraba algo acelerada, a cada segundo que se adentraban más por ese lugar.

De pronto el auto fue bajando la velocidad hasta quedar estacionado y finalmente se detuvo. María se gira descuidadamente hacía el asiento trasero para recuperar su bolso y antes de salir hace un ademan a Natasha para invitarle a salir del auto. Natasha mira por la calle para distinguir un bar o _antro_ , un lugar de los que le había pedido a María para que la llevase, pero sólo es una triste calle con ningún faro encendido, llena de baches y con un silencio perturbador. Baja del auto pero no cierra la puerta manteniéndose cerca.

 

-Ven. – Señala María temblando un poco por el frío que alcanzó a tomar por esperar a Natasha. – Vamos a entrar a mi casa. – Y esas palabras hacen, ahora sí, incomodar a Natasha. Sabe que ya no se va a poder librar si demora mucho en pensar en decir algo convincente, y allí dentro quien sabe que pueda pasar.

-… María, yo creo que no. De aquí me voy ya para mi casa… - Y mientras decía su boba y temerosa salida, fue interrumpida.

-No te vayas. – Repite la oración y misma petición que había estado diciendo con insistencia. A Natasha ya comienza a fastidiarle esa insistencia debido al mal negocio que quería hacer María con ella, pero al mismo tiempo le daba algo jactancia por su tonta ilusión de que quizá María si le quería cerca por razones ajenas a _ganarse un dinero_.

-Me voy. – Ya empleando un tono menos dócil por la paciencia que le abandonaba se decidió a decir con lo que podría librarse. – Te dije que no quería venir contigo, sólo quería ir a otro lugar para seguir bebiendo. Además, María, yo no tengo el dinero para pagarte, es más, no tengo idea de cuánto te debo ya. Ni siquiera quería hacer _negocio_ contigo.

 

El silencio reina de nuevo en la calle. Natasha se propone mantener su apariencia seria y enfadada, mientras ve en el rostro de María algo de ofensa, pero no quiere caer, no se lo quiere creer. Sabe, se convence de que sólo es un engaño más, un simple movimiento para seguir manejándola como un cliente.

Termina por cerrar la puerta del auto, se dispone a caminar por el mismo camino por donde llego pero María le sigue los pasos, al principio sin decir nada y ella sin querer evitarla. ¿Por qué?  
“¿Por qué?”, el cuestionamiento que sitúa a cada acción que ha hecho a lo largo de su corta vida y a cada decisión que ha tomado. Todo porque no pensaba las cosas, o era justo por lo contrario, porque lo pensaba mucho aunque al final no era nada concreto y no servía de nada. Divagar. Así se le llamaba a eso. Un amigo al cual apreciaba mucho le había advertido que divagar era _peligroso_ , no estuvo de acuerdo, realmente aquella vez no le presto mucha atención, quizá porque en ese momento se encontraba divagando. Una risita casi se le escapa. A ese paso María le consideraría una loca.

 

-Es cierto que yo suelo cobrar por ésta clase de cosas. Esperaba que no te molestara. – Dice, pero Natasha sigue queriéndose sentir ofendida así que actúa como si no le hubiese escuchado, sin embargo María le sigue el paso aún. _¿Por qué?_ – Natasha, esto no tiene nada que ver con eso… aunque te lo ofrecí no tiene que ver… en serio. – Va bajando la voz y el ritmo de sus pasos, y Natasha no puede evitar imitarla hasta detenerse y girarse hacia ella. – Pero si sí te ofende entonces olvida que te lo propuse. ¿Quieres seguir bebiendo? En mi casa podemos hacerlo, por la mañana te vas con calma y ya, será todo. _Ok?_

Ganas de mandarla a la chingada, eso tenía. Mejor dicho, eso quería sentir, pero, ¿cómo negarse a ese hermoso rostro con una expresión de mártir que le queda tan bien? Sí, Natasha se sigue sintiendo tan manejada como cualquier cliente pendejo, (o ni tan pendejo por elegir a María). Y ahí iba una vez más a divagar en vez de darle una maldita y sencilla respuesta a Hill.

 

-¿Vives sola? – Es lo que atina a cuestionar en lugar de un _sí_ o un _no_ , mientras observa el edificio de departamentos al que habían quedado de frente cuando bajaron del auto y ahora se encontraban a unos pasos. Un edificio viejo, descuidado, de mala apariencia, como el resto de la colonia.

-Ajá. – Es la escueta respuesta que recibe.

 

Las ahora frías manos de María le vuelven a tomar con delicadeza de las muñecas y le conduce hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio. Las luces apagadas por todo el largo del pasillo le crea a Natasha la sensación de que se caerá en cualquier momento, lo tétrico que luce el lugar le hace imaginarse que entra en un lugar clandestino y peligroso. Se imagina lo peor, como salir de ese lugar sin sus órganos. Bueno, si es que llegase a salir.

No es la primera vez que experimenta esa inquietud, no es la primera vez que se mete en un lugar así, no es la primera vez que comente una estupidez como aquella…, lo único que diferencia esa experiencia de las anteriores es María. Cómo se imaginaría que algún día alguien tan _bonita_ se cruzaría en su camino, que le hablaría, que le _invitaría_ a su casa, que tan fácil le ofreciera su amistad y sus servicios…. ¡Por Dios! Comienza a considerar que ésta ha sido la mayor estupidez que todas las que ha hecho, porque todavía no sabe cuál es la estupidez, pero sabe que hay una o que la hará porque ya se siente pésima.

Tras subir al tercer piso, la primera puerta a la derecha es el departamento de María. Camina hasta adentrarse y ahí es cuando el agarre en su muñeca se desvanece. La puerta se cierra y no sabe para dónde caminar. El espacio es pequeño, a simple vista está la cama, un pequeño sofá a un lado, un tocador con un montón de cosas regadas, un televisor que reposa en una mesilla, se ve una puerta más que al perecer es el baño, al otro extremo de la amplia habitación hay una pequeña mesa con tres sillas, un horno de microondas y una parrilla. Cuando se decide a dar el primer paso una bola de pelos se atraviesa a en su camino y casi por reflejo intenta patearla.

María toma a la bola de pelos en sus brazos y lo alza. Un gato. Pequeño, gris, ojos del mismo color. Le hace mimos y dice que lo extrañó. Natasha se queda mirando la escena. Cosas como esas siempre le parecen odiosas, pero como la _bonita_ lo estaba haciendo le pareció indo. “Bicho”, así resulta llamarse el minino que ahora se robaba toda la atención y dulzura de María. Natasha está a punto de dar media vuelta y atravesar la puerta para marcharse. O intentarlo de nuevo, aunque como la atención ya no está puesta sobre ella quizá pueda lograrlo ésta vez. Curiosamente ya no quiere irse aunque así lo piense. También a pesar que la escena melosa con el gato ya le parezca odiosa.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Finge que esto no es lo mismo, que es diferente a los demás.  
Finge que no te has cansado de éste tonto trovador.  
Finge que yo soy tu todo y que no existe nada más.

Vendedora de caricias ayúdame a olvidarla  
que ésta noche estoy muy solo y yo no quiero recordarla.  
Vendedora de caricias quédate media hora más  
que ésta noche estoy muy solo y no me quiero suicidar.

 _Panteón Rococó – Vendedora de caricias._ ”

 

 

 

 

¿Cuántos de nosotros nos hemos quejado por el empleo de mierda que tenemos con un suelo igual – o el doble – de mierda? María en algún tiempo también se quejó, pero ella no se quedó sólo en quejarse, sino que decidió _triunfar._ En un momento de iluminación – según descripción de María –, mientras se miraba al espejo recién salidita de la ducha, se dio cuenta de que tenía todo lo necesario para triunfar en el mundo del sagrado placer y el dinero chochino, y así de fácil se decidió. Lo difícil fue ganarse un _lugarcito_ en "el escondrijo", ya que al parecer el cupo de solicitantes para un empleo es muy exclusivo, pero después de un tiempo lo consiguió y se ha mantenido gracias al empeño y dedicación, pero sobre todo gracias a las buenas críticas que se reciben de ella.  
Natasha, pobre Natasha. Durante toda la noche desde que chocó con los ojos azules de Hill no había dejado de pensar con indignación en la cantidad de hombres que habían sido tan asquerosamente afortunados de poder estar con aquella mujer. Tan sólo, cuántos en esa noche antes de que ella llegase…  
Estaba a punto de volver a decir cualquier cosa con tal de zafarse de la situación que le seguía pareciendo extraña.

Ambas estaban sobre la cama, con un trago cada quien. María estaba tumbada en una posición relajada con una ropa parecida a una pijama, que cuando osó a cambiarse delante de Natasha ésta luchó por desviar la mirada, y claro, perdió. Miró aquella blanca piel y la delineada figura sin molestas prendas de por medio. Si la mayor parte del tiempo no había dejado de mirarle los muslos, cuando los tuvo desnudos no perdió detalle. Quiso resistirse y desviar en verdad la mirada a pesar del escaneo completo que ya había hecho con sus ojos a aquella figura, pero ya era lo de menos, ¿no? Si María estaba seguramente más que acostumbrada a cosas peores de cínicas, aunque todo era por el trabajo, _por el otro negocio_. Los que podían hacer esa desfachatez, y mejor aún, poder tener contacto con esa piel fueron aquellos bastardos que jamás regatearon a los _servicios_ de Hill, quien podía corresponder no como cualquier _dama_ lo haría; porque María no se dejaba conquistar con rosas, ni con poesía, menos con promesas, ni con ostentosos anillos de compromiso, sino con la mayor de las galanterías: un ramo tupido de billetes, y Natasha no había tenido ni el mínimo halago de dedicarle una caricia aunque sea con uno de los billetes del ramo que no tenía.

 

-¿Y qué hacías ahí tan sola y tan noche? – Cuestionó María ahora sí lo único que no había dicho. Porque muchos le preguntaron si había ido sola, pero nunca preguntaban el porqué. Y Natasha no quería volver a sentirse ni pendeja ni mocosa con la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no se le ocurría que decir. Tampoco quería evadir la pregunta, porque María había sido tan linda y seguía siendo aun cuando ella se mantenía mostrando reacia.

-Quería estar sola. Bueno, sin nadie que me conociera. No estaba de humor para andar con amigos. Y tan noche… porque la verdad no me fijé en la hora cuando salí de casa, sólo quería salir. – La respuesta de una mocosa, pero qué más da.

-Humm. No me digas que andas queriendo olvidar un amor. – Burlona en expresión y el tono de su voz. María entrecierra los ojos y frunce graciosamente los labios esperando la respuesta o cualquier palabra que desmienta o afirme su suposición. A Natasha se le escapó un suspiro sin quererlo, y Hill al parecer se concentraba en descubrir si era un sí o un no.

-El amor como las muelas. – Responde Natasha con una sonrisa por la cara de confusión de María que le miraba atenta. – Siempre duelen más de noche.

-Oh, entonces si es un amor, ¿eh?

-No precisamente.

-¿Entonces?

-No me lo cuestiono seguido, por lo que no tengo una respuesta.

-Pero dices que te duele.

-Tampoco sabría decírtelo.

-Bueno, en todo caso no falta mucho para que amanezca y así deje de doler. – Dice María, como una madre que le promete a su hijo que mañana será un día mejor.

-¿Y tú que haces invitando a una extraña a tu casa? – Suelta Natasha, ocultando la curiosidad que le provoca saber eso desde el momento en que subió al SEAT Ibiza de la pelinegra. María abre los ojos como con sorpresa por un breve momento para después hacer una mueca de niña haciendo una travesura. ¿Esa es una buena o mala señal? Natasha no sabe interpretarlo.

-No podía dejar a una niña bonita y frágil deambular sola. – Responde, pero la cara de travesura no se le quita, es más, aumenta por la nueva travesura de haber dicho una mentira.

-¿También haces servicio a la comunidad? ¿Eres algo así como una niña exploradora? – Ahora Natasha es quien emplea el tono burlón.

-Sólo con las niñas bonitas. – La pelirroja hace una mueca queriendo sonreír, pero no puede por lo que le dice esa respuesta. ¿Natasha no es la primera _niña bonita_ de María?

-¿Y después qué pasa con las niñas bonitas cuando son rescatadas por ti? – Pregunta como siguiendo el juego. Por fin se deshace del trago que no había querido terminar y mira el colchón simulando total desinterés la respuesta que esperaba, pero una risa es la que llega a sus oídos.

-No lo sé. Eres la primera a quien se me da la gana rescatar. – Responde después de su risa, y ahora una hermosa sonrisa adorna su rostro. – Ni creas que al escondrijo llegan niñas de tu edad, menos solas y tan tarde. – Así que María siempre si la veía como cualquier mocosa, pero eso no era lo podrido del asunto, sino ese papel maternal que quería cargarse. _Pobresita niñita, mejor me la llevo antes de que termine más perdida;_ qué jodido.

-María… ¿Trabajas para mujeres también? – Si ya era una mocosa a ojos de María, entonces haría esa pregunta que quería, justificando que es la niñita perdida. Los ojos serios que María le dedicó no se los esperaba.

-¿Por qué? – Titubeo antes de decirlo. – ¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres contratarme?

-No. ¡Dios, no! Sólo era curiosidad. – María quitó la mirada seria, pero la desvió tratando de sonreír, y eso bien lo sabía Natasha, porque ya era una experta en ser un fracaso simulando sonrisas.

-¿Entonces no tienes un gusto por las mujeres? – Cuestionó curiosa, sin responder a la pregunta que con anterioridad también había sido emitida con la misma curiosidad.

-No respondiste mi pregunta, María.

-No, no trabajo para mujeres.

-¿Por qué?

-Sería raro, además que nunca ha llegado una mujer a pedírmelo. Ahora responde tú.

-Me gustan. – Natasha casi podía asegurar que miró la misma expresión de alivio en el rostro de María que cuando supo que _no se llevaban muchos años._

-Mi experiencia con mujeres es escasa. – Comenta con sus ojos azules fijos en los verdes. – ¿Con cuántas…? – De nuevo la curiosidad la delata.

-Cuatro, solamente. – Ya responde sin ningún tapujo, pues sabe que haga lo que haga María ya dejo claro que sólo la quiso _proteger._

-Pues yo sólo con una. – Casi parece avergonzada. – Ni pareja tengo, ¿sabes? Con esto no puedo tener ninguna relación porque todos lo ven mal, todos me ven como la putita. – La menor no sabe ni qué decir, porque la conversación podría irse a otro terreno más sentimentalista si María seguía hablando con ese tono íntimo y mirándole con profundidad. – Natasha, por eso te traje conmigo. No podía dejar que la niña bonita también me viera sólo como la que se vende. Quería conocerte y que me conocieras.

 

María más que parecer segura y confiada con su declaración, parecía rendida. Rendida porque sabía que no lo iba a poder lograr. ¿Qué le correspondía decir a Natasha? Si fuese sincera le confesaría que desde que la miró lo menos que le importó era si se vendía o no, porque también algo dentro de su pecho le cosquilleaba por conocer a esa mujer que no había resultado en nada a lo que se imaginaba, sino que resulto mejor. La seguridad, belleza y simpatía logran un conjunto perfecto y casi imposible de encontrar, y María lo tenía, y a Natasha le encantó. Como también le encantaba el cinismo y la honestidad junta, pero Hill ya también se veía portadora de ello al expresar _Sí, me vendo ¿y qué?_ , y su _Pero a veces no me gusta por las consecuencias_.

Cuando el silencio mandó y el ambiente se tornó pesado, Natasha simplemente se acostó por completo en la cama y cerró los ojos dándole a entender que ya no había más por decir ni por querer escuchar y sólo quería dormir. Lo que en el fondo había querido era haber abrazado a María y darle un dulce beso, pero era algo demasiado estúpido considerarlo.

Percibió un suspiro profundo de Hill y que seguía sentada en la cama a un lado de ella, ya tampoco escuchaba al gato y lo agradeció. Tenía toda la intención de dormirse pero no podía, por sentir el mareo debido al alcohol y porque se sentía ansiosa teniendo tan cerca a María, más cuando sintió un tacto suave y lento sobre su rostro. Se le pusieron los nervios de punta porque le parecía tan fuera de lugar al estar con esa extraña, y que ésta le tocase con el dorso de su mano como con devoción. _“Tan bonita”_ , le pareció oír de los labios de María pero se quiso convencer de que no había escuchado bien, sin embargo lo repitió un par de veces más y luego sintió que abandonaba la cama, pero sólo se apagaron las luces de la habitación para volver a sentir como el otro peso subía de nuevo. Unos minutos después, en que confiaba que María ya se había dormido, Natasha abrió los ojos, topándose con la mirada azulada sobre ella. Una tenue luz de las lámparas de la calle se colaba por la ventana con las cortinas abiertas, y así podía distinguir perfectamente a María mirándole. El pulso se le aceleró pero no hizo ni dijo nada por un momento, hasta que mandando todo al diablo –como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre – se acercó hasta aquel rostro precioso y depositó sobre los labios un cálido beso que ya había querido ofrecerle.

Quizá en algún momento sí se había quedado dormida y ahora estaba soñando porque simplemente le parecía absurdo que María le esté correspondiendo el beso. Sí, tendría que ser un sueño porque ese beso le estaba pareciendo perfecto y extremadamente dulce; tan cálido y suave. También era irreal que ahora sienta las delicadas manos de Hill sobre sus costados, en unas caricias lentas e insinuantes mientras le sigue besando más demandante, con una traviesa lengua tocando la suya pausadamente. Si era así, entonces qué bendito sueño. Pero entonces el rugido de una moto llegó a sus oídos y no se explicaba por qué tendría que haber cabida para eso en su sueño perfecto, sólo que fuese real y los sonidos de la calle no deben de detenerse ante un momento así.   
Hizo una pausa para enfocar la realidad o la irrealidad, descubriendo que en verdad no se había dormido en ningún momento y en verdad María le besaba y le tocaba, y ahora casi estaba sobre de ella. Ahora que sabía la verdad, ¿era propicio continuar o detenerse? Las manos de Hill ejerciendo control en su rostro para reanudar el beso le dio la respuesta: habría que continuar.

Continuó sin oponerse a los demás besos, a las caricias, al despojamiento de su ropa por completo. Coopero y demandó por igual, despojando de la misma forma a María de la ropa, apoderándose de sus labios y repartiendo caricias por la piel desnuda y cálida. Entregándose a ese fervor con que los labios ajenos recorrían su cuerpo, quedando a su completa merced cuando las caricias otorgadas por manos y lengua llegaron hasta su sexo y la llevaron al punto donde sólo puedo jadear y gemir ya sin pudor. Y finalmente cuando pudo otorgarle el mismo placer a María, quedando embelesada por la imagen que le dedicó. No cabía duda de que esa mujer era perfecta.

Si antes había querido que el amanecer llegase pronto, ahora no quería ni siquiera pensar en qué pasaría cuando ambas despertaran. Cuando seguramente comprendan lo erróneo de toda la situación. ¿Qué haría María? ¿Darle un beso de buenos días, pedirle que lo olvidara o simplemente ni mencionarlo y hacer como si nada para volver ella a ser la del _otro negocio_ y Natasha una niña perdida?

Cuando al fin el Sol ya no le dejó seguir durmiendo, Natasha se incorporó y lo primero que hizo fue tratar de peinar su cabello, para luego girar y darse cuenta que María ya estaba también sentada sobre la cama mirándole con una sonrisa. Entonces pasó lo que ella menos se esperaba; un beso de buenos días, seguido de un _“Duermes tan bonito.”,_ que le hizo sentirse extrañamente bien.   
Una invitación a desayunar de parte de la pelinegra y Natasha supo que ahora no estaría bien querer huir, además de que ya no lo quería.   
Después de haberse arreglado lo mejor que podía, Natasha corrió al auto donde la esperaba María, no sin antes despedirse del gato como si ya fuesen amigos. Cuando estuvieron en el modesto restaurante y Natasha recordó que había apagado el celular lo sacó de su pequeño bolso para saber si ya alguien estaría tratando de contactarla, pero también cuando tuvo el aparato en sus manos surcó su mente el qué seguiría hora, es decir; ¿le pediría a María su número? ¿o qué?

El desayuno terminó y era momento de despedirse, pero Natasha no sabía si lo quería hacerlo para siempre o por el momento. _“Te veo pronto en el Escondrijo, ¿no?”_ , dijo María, y puede ser que no haya sido una cita, ni dejado en claro cómo es que quedaban entre ellas, pero lo que sí era seguro era que eso prometía volverse a ver, además de que en un descuido le arrebató el móvil a Natasha sólo para escribirle su número.

 

 

 

 

Claro que en el momento eso pareció suficiente para la menor; tenía la _propuesta_ de verse de nuevo y el número de María. Sin embargo, durante esa semana entera en que esperó la llegada de otro fin de semana, ningún día se animó a llamarle, ni siquiera a enviarle un mensaje porque no sabía si podía interrumpir algún _trabajo_ de María, ya que le había dicho que tenía horarios flexibles fuera del escondrijo, el cual abría sus puertas de jueves a domingo de ocho de la noche hasta las cuatro de la mañana, pero Hill abría sus piernas a cualquier horario y cualquier día. No podía evitar que le consumiera algo que seguramente eran celos al saber que en todo momento María podría estar con cualquier imbécil. Fue por ello que espero hasta la segunda semana y en jueves se dirigió de nuevo a aquel lugar, con la esperanza de que fuese más calmado en ese día y así quizá pueda pasar un tiempo con ella.

Cuando se adentró al puticlub efectivamente se encontraba con menos personajes que la vez que lo visitó. El mismo bartender de aquella primera vez pareció reconocerle porque le sonrió amigablemente y le hizo un ademan con la mano a modo de saludo.

 

-Hola. – Saludó con simpleza Natasha, mirando alrededor con disimulo para ver si podía encontrarse con María.

-¿Busacas a Hill? – Fue directo y le sonrió más mientras se recargaba en la barra. No había clientes que atender así que concentró su atención en la pelirroja.

-Sí. – Aceptó y vio una mirada cómplice en los ojos de aquel sujeto.

-Ahora está ocupada. – Soltó y aunque Natasha ya sabía que eso pudo ocurrir no quitó que sintiera una mezcla de tristeza y rabia que no exteriorizó. – Pero sólo arreglando los detalles para el show. – Entonces no estaba revolcándose con nadie, pero…

-¿Qué show? – Preguntó desorientada. No le parecía alentador. El bartender le miró con curiosidad hasta que al parecer comprendió que Natasha era una fuereña en cuanto al territorio del Escondrijo.

-Aquí algunos días las chicas hacen un Show. Bailan en el centro de la pista, hacen un _streep tees,_ y juegan ellas solas o con los clientes. Lo que normalmente no pueden hacer los clientes de no tocarlas si no hacen trato directo con ellas, la noche de Show pueden hacerlo, aunque claro, con público de por medio. Se pone salvaje, ¿te quedas a verlo? Cualquiera puede entrarle.

 

Lo que sentía ahora estaba lejos de ser sólo celos, sentía su pecho apretar dolorosamente, tanto que podía asegurar que le había roto el corazón. Caminaba ahora por las calles que María no dejó aquella vez, no era tan tarde como aquella noche, pero sí tenía un sentimiento mucho peor que el que la acompañó hace dos semanas.  
Quería seguir entendiendo a María y su _trabajo_. Estaba consciente de que lo que hacía cuando se dejó llevar a su casa, cuando tuvo sexo con ella y luego cuando volvió a querer buscarla, pero el imaginarla bailando para un montón de asquerosos hombres que ni conocía, dejándose tocar y quién sabe qué más cosas, supo que no lo podía soportar. Es por eso que se salió de ese lugar en cuanto supo del maldito _show_.

Y lo que más seguía sin comprender era porque le afectaba tanto. ¿Por qué no lo podía soportar al imaginarla y saber lo demás que hacía? Porque María era hermosa en cuanto a su físico y personalidad. Pero ya tampoco se sentía tan bien al saber que tuvo el _privilegio_ de estar con ella, que en un momento María le confesó que quería conocerla y viceversa.   
María, tan dulce y amarga a la vez. ¿Un ángel o un demonio? No sabía si bendecir o maldecir el día que se encontró con ella.

¿Había sido un mal o buen día, una buena suerte del destino encontrarse con María o mala suerte. Un mal negocio, o una rica plusvalía? Aunque al parecer perdería la plusvalía que había adquirido, porque ahora ya no quería verla. Porque no sería capaz, ya que al parecer Natasha salió perdiendo porque se enamoró.

 

 

 


End file.
